A Kingdom And A Child
by Pricat
Summary: An new adventure begins when Elora, Daphne's daughter is sent to Alfea but the child is searching for who she is along with trying to find her Winx but will need the Winx's help to stop the Wizards who want her powers......
1. Chapter 1

**A Kingdom and A Child**

**A/N Hey my fellow Winx fans. Here is the sequel to Everything Begins With Belief that some of you have been waiting for. I hope you like it. It involves Daphne's young daughter and the destiny that she is born into but the Wizards of the Black Ring have returned and the Winx especially Bloom are thrown into an new adventure..... Like all the American/British fans, I'm waiting patiently in the hopes Pop Girl and 4Kids TV will get Season 4 and the Winx Club movie, Secret of the Lost Kingdom.**

**But until then let's just read and enjoy!!**

**- Pricat**

It was the Day of the Rose in Magix but for some reason Bloom felt different, like something was about to happen but didn't know what as she and the other Winx girls watched the Red Fountain guys on their lave bikes.

But Farragonda was hiding something from them.

It involved Daphne, Bloom's older sister who had helped her discover her destiny as heiress of Sparxs and refinding the Dragon Fire within herself.

She'd heard that Daphne had been calling to her for some reason but wanted to answer.

But in Nymphia, the realm of nymphs in Magix, Daphne was worried.

"_I hope Farragonda heard me._

_My child must be protected until she is old enough to rule our kingdom." _she thought as she saw her young daughter playing with a pixie pet laughing.

Elora looked very much like her mother but wore a short rainbow coloured dress and mask over her eyes like her mother only she was a little scared. A few days ago, the Wizards of the Black Ring had entered and tried to attack but as ruler of Nymphia, Daphne had stopped them but had used powerful magic but was too weak to protect her child.

She'd decided long ago that Bloom should look after Elora at Alfea until she was old enough and discovered her Winx. But she knew it wouldn't be easy because it was harder for nymphs to gain Winx as well as Charmix and Enchantix.

She knew it would also be hard to give up her own child the way her parents had told her to send Bloom to the human world so she would be safe along with the Dragon Fire that was inside her.

"I know it will hurt but I will relax knowing she is safe and not in danger from the Wizards of the Black Ring." Daphne thought as she made Elora a snack.

The young child saw her open the locket around her neck.

"Mommy?" Elora asked.

"Yes Elora what is it?

I can sense something's on your mind." Daphne answered her.

"What if....... those mean Wizards hurt the realm?

You and everybody will be hurt." Elora told her as tears were in her mother's eyes.

"T-That's why I'm sending you away for a while so you can be safe like in the stories I tell about a young princess sent away to Earth because her parents didn't want anything to happen while the mean witches destroyed her realm." Daphne said, her voice sounding like sad bells ringing.

"B-But I don't want to leave you Mommy!

You're all I have." the young nymph girl said crying.

That made Daphne's heart sadder.

"I'm not going to be lost while you're somewhere in Magix because I'll always be in your heart where you can reach me the same way you are in mine.

I will always love you even if....... something does happen to me." Daphne told her as Elora wiped away her tears.

"You're right Mommy.

I will always love you too." she said but saw the royal guards approach.

"Your Highness!

The Wizards of the Black Ring are attacking the realm.

We need you right away." they told Daphne as she saw fear in Elora's eyes.

But then the Wizards of the Black Ring appeared in the room.

Daphne was angry as Elora was scared.

"Mommy!" she called as Daphne blocked their dark magic and used some of her Winx to open a portal.

"Elora listen to me!

Go through the portal and whatever you do, don't look back." she told her daughter.

"But what about you and Nymphia?" Elora asked her.

"I'll be fine.

Now go!" Daphne answered as Elora went through the portal..........

Daphne smiled seeing it close.

_"I have protected somebody I care about again._

_Like Bloom._

_Elora reminds me of her._

_I know she'll be safe at Alfea_....." she thought as the nymphs managed to weaken them but Daphne smiled at that.

But the realm was greatly damaged and needed time to heal........

But the Wizards of the Black Ring needed to recharge their powers and only nymph Winx could do that.

"We need her daughter's magic.

Only then we will be strong enough to take over." the leader said..........


	2. As Years Go By, She Has Grown

**A Kingdom And A Child**

Sunlight poured through the windows of Alfea Schoof for Fairies as fairies were waking up ready to restart class after yesterday's holiday. But in a dorm room not far from the library, a young girl was waking up.

Her name was Elora.

Eleven years had passed since that fateful day in her home realm Nymphia when the Wizards of the Black Ring had attacked the realm meaning her mother Daphne, the Queen of Nymphia had sent her away to Alfea where she'd be safe.

She was now eleven years old and had grown a little since the day she'd came to the school for fairies.

Bloom had removed the mask that hid Elora's beauitful rainbow eyes.

Elora had beauitful flowing light blue hair, slender and very kind and had a big heart but she was very shy and had little self confidence and had trouble making friends but trusted Bloom and the other Winx girls but for some reason she felt connected to Bloom through her heart.

Bloom hadn't told Elora they were related or that she was the pre teen heiress to her mother's kingdom and had been sent here for protection.

But Elora had no memory of Nymphia or her mother.

But when she heard Daphne's name, she had this feeling as if she knew her but had the dream about Nymphia but was actually a memory of the last time she was in Nymphia and saw her mother Daphne.

She was still too young to attend classes at Alfea because she didn't have her Winx yet but would get hers when she turned thirteen but she was looking forward to starting her journey as a fairy.

She yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she got up.

She got dressed as she saw Lani her pet dragon who was the same size as Buddy, Bloom's inner dragon but had been with her since her first day at Alfea when she missed her Mom.

Bloom had given Lani to her and ever since then, Lani was her best friend.

"You okay Elora?

You seem really tired and you were talking in your sleep again." the purple scaled dragon told her.

"Yeah I'm tired.

I had that dream again.

I wonder what it means.

Maybe I should ask Bloom." the young girl answered her friend.

But she knew that Bloom and the other Winx girls were busy helping Earth readjust to having magic again and to Elora, that was more important than helping her even though Bloom didn't mind helping her.

"Come on Elora!

Let's go get some breakfast.

I'm starving!

What about you?" the purple scaled dragon told her.

"Yeah I'm hungry.

Let's go." Elora told her as they left the dorm room.

Bloom sighed as she woke up but was surprised to see Daphne in her room.

"What's wrong Daphne?

Is it to do with Elora?" the young heiress of Sparxs asked her nymph sister.

"Yes it is.

How is she?

Does she miss me and Nymphia?" the nymph queen asked weakly.

"She's fine Daphne.

She's eleven years old now but......." Bloom answered.

"But what Bloom?" Daphne asked her sister.

"She doesn't remember you or Nymphia.

Or about her desyiny to rule Nymphia." she answered as Daphne coughed falling to her knees.

"I had a feeling this would happen.

Just like with you.

Don't worry she'll find out in time who she is along with her destiny. She is still very young but she will begin to question her orgins when she is thirteen and gains her Winx which is hard for nymphs to do." the nymph answered as she felt weak.

"Daphne!" Bloom yelled seeing her sister faint entirely exhausted onto the floor.

Aisha then saw this and got the other Winx girls to help bring her to Farragonda's office as Miss Farragonda and Roxy saw the nymph queen deep asleep.

"What's wrong with her Miss Farragonda?" Bloom asked her.

"She's tired Bloom but........ she's ill.

Fighting the Wizards of the Black Ring that attacked Nymphia and repairing the damage to the realm has made her ill.

But let's not tell Elora okay?

It would hurt her." Farragonda answered as she used her Fairy Dust to heal Daphne.

"Wow that's so cool!" Roxy said in awe as Daphne's eyes opened.

"Thank you Farragonda.

For now I feel a bit strong, strong enough to be able to return to Nymphia but....." the nymph queen replied.

"You're worried about Elora?

Don't worry we'll take good care of her.

We promise.

She's like a little sister to us." Musa said as Bloom agreed along with the other Winx girls.

Daphne then used her renewed Winx to open a portal back to Nymphia.

Bloom had worry in her turquise eyes as she and the others left the office.

They saw Elora in the lunch room later at lunch time eating alone with Lani by her side talking away. But it reminded Bloom of herself when she was eleven and had been lonely at Earth school because nobody would talk to her.

"Elora are you okay?

You look alone and that's not good." Flora said to the young girl.

"I'm okay.

Besides I have Lani.

You guys have more important things to worry about like helping freshmen with their Winx or helping Earth adjust to being magical again, not some Winxless loser like me." Elora told them looking away.

Bloom growled hearing that.

Some of the seniors didn't take too kindly that somebody of Elora's age was at Alfea and were mean to her.

It angered Bloom and the other Winx girls hearing some of the older fairies being mean to Elora without knowing the reason why she was at Alfea.

But later Bloom saw Mirta talklng to Elora.

Flora smiled seeing that.

Mirta knew how it hurt to have no friends in Alfea until she befriended Bloom and the other Winx girls. But Bloom was happy that it was Mirta.

But the Wizards of the Dark Ring had began their search for the young nymph that had escaped them because of Daphne and wouldn't rest until Elora's magic and Magix was theirs........


	3. Foes Returning Once More

**A Kingdom And A Child**

**A/N i'm glad some people are liking this. Oh Yeah to the flamer who reviewed me, stop okay? You were very hurtful and nearly made me want to take the fic down but I'm not giving him/her the happiness that they got to me.**

**It's staying.**

**With that handled, onwards with the fic.**

**Thanks to Rogue scholar for her positive reviews and making me want to go on with this so I hope she and the Winx fans enjoy.**

Bloom saw Elora wandering through the streets of Magix on a Saturday and was worried for her because it wasn't safe for her to walk Magix alone.

But three girls who were freshmen from Cloud Tower laughed as they froze her in place.

"Darcia she's an Alfea pixie!

Let's mess with her!" the other two girls told their friend.

The two twins had long black hair, purple dresses and had meaness in their eyes.

The twins were Stormy's daughters while the witch girl with glasses and long purple hair was Darcia, Darcy's thirteen year old daughter.

They attended Cloud Tower for Witches but their parents had made sure Professor Griffin didn't know they were related to Icy, Darcy or Stormy because Griffin would've never let them in the school.

"W-What did I do...... to you?

I'm Elora." the eleven year old nymph told them.

"Wait a second Thundra.

This is the girl our Moms and Aunt Icy were talking about, the one the Wizards of the Black Ring want.

Should we capture her and bring her to your Mom Darcia?" Stormia asked her friend.

"Hmm........ no girls." the spectacled witch girl answered.

"B-But why not Darcia?

Your Mom would be happy if we handed over the heiress to Nymphia to her and you'd get your Gloomix." Thundra told her.

Stormia agreed with her twin sister.

"That's true but........ it'd be no fun doing it now when she's still a loser with no Winx.

Too boring......

Right now let's have fun with her." Darcia answered........

Elora was scared as the witch girls chased her through Magix.

"_I wish Bloom and the other Winx girls were here._

_I'm scared." _she thought as she was cornered but then the witch girls were hit by Winx.

To her relief, Elora saw Bloom in her Believix form with Dragon Fire blazing in her eyes.

"Who're you pixie?" Darcia asked angry that somebody was ruining the fun.

"I'm Bloom, heiress of Sparxs and your worst nightmare!

What were you going to do to Elora huh?" Bloom yelled as she hit the three witch girls with her fairy dust.

"L-Let's get out of here!" Stormia said as her sister agreed.

Darcia was mad.

"We'll get you when your precious fairy friend isn't with you!" she yelled vanishing.

"Elora you okay?

You're hurt!" Bloom said seeing cuts and scratches and feeling that the girl had a broken arm.

"I-I'm fine Bloom.

Just sore.

T-They wanted to take me to the Wizards of the Black Ring.

If you hadn't shown up, they would've done something worse." the nymph girl told her as they went back to Alfea.........

But in Shadowhaunt, Darcy and Stormy were angry at what had just happened.

They and their daughters were living there but were working for the Wizards of the Black Ring in exchange for them and their daughters beung kept safe from Farragonda, Griffin and the others.

"If Bloom hadn't shown up, they would've had that nymph brat!" Stormy yelled angrily as storm clouds gathered around her.

"Relax Stormy.

We'll rule but it would've been no fun since that nymph girl doesn't have her Winx yet so it wouldn't have been any fun so let's wait until she's thirteen and then she'll be ours

Then all of Magix will be mine and we can crush those who stood in our way!" dARCY TOLD HER AS THEY CACKLED.

But Bloom wondered what was wrong as she entered Miss Farragonda's office.

Roxy was there.

"Bloom there's something you should know." Miss Farragonda began joining them.

"What is it?" Bloom asked her.

"It's Daphne.

Her illness was a very dark spell which was impossible to break and she or the nymphs of her realm couldn't break it.

She passed away.

I'm..... so sorry Bloom.

I know how much Dapgne meant to you as a sister.

But what about Elora?" Miss Farragonda told her.

"She's okay.

Just a few scratches, cuts and a broken arm from what those three witch girls did to her." Bloom answered full of sadness and rage.

"Yes but those witch girls are Stormy and Darcy's children.

We wanted to tell you but were afraid.

You have to protect Elora more carefully now that the Wizards of the Back Ring have been told about what happened.

But maybe you should tell Elora about her mother." Miss Farragonda explained as Bloom nodded leaving.

The other Winx girls saw Bloom gp tp her dorm room and slam the door.

"Something bad must've happened.

We should help her. Flora said.

They agreed as they went to their next class.......


End file.
